Silver and the Secret Rings
by Psychic Air Hedgehog
Summary: When searching for information about the incident 200 years ago, Silver stumbles upon a golden ring and its genie Shahra. Now he must save both his world and the Arabian Knights from Erazor Djinn. Prequel to Silver and the Black Knight


An albino hedgehog stood in the messed up library. Many shelves were knocked over. The yellow eyes looked back and forth as Silver scanned the book. Behind him a door opened and Blaze the Cat walked in, looking over his shoulder.

"What are you doing now?" She asked.

"I'm reading all these books to find the traitor that caused the total disaster two hundred years ago." Silver replied, closing the book and throwing it aside.

"You've been reading for hours." Blaze said. "Get some rest."

"I'll rest when I find the traitor." Silver told her.

"Fine. I guess I should help you out." Blaze walked away to the other side of (what used to be) the library.

Silver looked through the shelves. He picked out one book and opened it up, flipping through the... blank pages? Silver looked all around the book, but he couldn't find a single sign of writing or one drop of ink. He called over to Blaze, still examining the book.

"Blaze? This book has no pages. At all." He said.

Blaze looked over her shoulder and walked over to him, looking at the book as well.

"Well, a book like this is useless." She said. "Maybe you should just put it back."

Silver set the book back on the shelf, but a small golden shape fell out of the back. Silver caught it just in time before it hit the floor and he examined it. It was a golden ring. It also had a lot of dust on it. Silver rubbed the ring against his glove to clear the dust away, but suddenly some smoke started to emit from the ring. Silver coughed and dropped the ring.

"What in the name of Iblis?" He coughed.

Then in front of him there was a girl. She was hovering in the air. Her skin was a sandy color, and her hair was red. She wore slightly purple and white Arabian clothing. Two golden bracelets were also on her wrists. Her black eyes widened as she saw Silver.

"You... are you the white hedgehog?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" Silver asked, raising a brow.

"Oh, how silly of me." The girl said. "I am Shahra the Ring Genie."

Shahra held out her hand.

"Okay, I guess?" Silver said, shaking her hand. "My name is Silver the Hedgehog, great-great-great... a few more greats grandson of Sonic the Hedgehog."

Shahra's hand covered her mouth.

"The blue hedgehog? I mistook him for you. You are his... something great grandson?" She asked.

"Yeah, came across it when I was reading a month ago." Silver scratched his head. "Forgive me, but... why are you here for me?"

Shahra picked up the dusty book with blank pages and the golden ring on the floor. Opening up the book, she showed Silver the blank pages.

"The genie, Erazor Djinn, has been consumed with power. He used to be a good man, but dark spirits took over him. Now he has taken the powers of the book and has escaped. We struggle to retake our land. Now Erazor wishes to open up the door between the Arabian Nights and your world." Shahra explained.

"Arabian Nights... is that a movie, or a book, or..." Silver trailed off.

"You've got to be kidding!" Shahra exclaimed. "It's also in the story Aladdin and the Arabian Nights! You didn't read that?"

"Oh, sorry. I guess running around in time drifts trying to save the world is a poor excuse to not drop everything and go to read an entertaining book." Silver muttered. "I really don't think I have time for that while I try to defeat Iblis."

"Iblis?" Shahra asked. "He who brought the Ifrit Golem upon us?"

"Erm... yeah, I guess?" Silver said.

"Then you _must _be him who shall save us!" Shahra told him. "It all makes sense!"

Shahra didn't notice that she had actually knocked over the book shelf in her excitement. A green aura surrounded it and Silver's hand as the book shelf was slowly lowered to the ground. Shahra looked back at Silver with total awe.

"And this as well!" She said.

Shahra took out a scroll, and opened it up. It showed a hedgehog exactly like Silver, but his fur was golden and his eyes were red. The two cyan Omega like symbols on his hands were also golden. Three rings that were each a different color floated around him. Small words were below the figure. Shahra turned the scroll to Silver, who read the caption aloud.

"_The white hedgehog will prevail. White will switch to gold as the chosen one proceeds forward for battle to defeat Erazor Djinn._" He read. "That looks like my super form..."

"Don't you see?" Shahra asked, rolling up the scroll. "It all fits! You must help us!"

Silver thought about it.

"But if I do, Blaze will be seriously mad at me." He said.

"She'll be alright." Shahra insisted. "Now put on the ring."

Silver put the ring on his ring finger. Shahra puffed into smoke and went into the ring.

"Now rub the ring with your finger." Shahra's voice came.

"Like this?" Silver rubbed the ring and felt a searing pain. "Ow! Take it easy!"

Shahra reappeared in front of Silver.

"O Master, what is your command?" Shahra asked.

"Alright." Silver examined the ring. "Take me to this world of the Arabian Nights."

Shahra nodded, and they both vanished in a tornado of sand. Silver reappeared in a hallway on his back. He got up to his feet and rubbed his head, looking down the hallway that seemed endless. Stone that took a sandy color was all around him and odd shapes were on the ground, though disappearing. Silver then realized that this hallway was not made of stone, but it was paper. The shapes on the ground were writing. Silver looked all around.

"So where are we?" He asked.

"The Lost Proluge." Shahra's voice came. "We are now in the world of the Arabian Nights."

"The Arabian Nights, huh?" Silver scratched his chin and looked at the paper floor below him. "So why is the writing leaving the page?"

"It is Erazor Djinn's power." Shahra told him. "He is absorbing the power of these pages."

"Well, he's not here. We have to find him." Silver muttered.

"Then proceed through the book, master!" Shahra announced.

Silver took off into a run. He didn't seem to be going that fast.

"Is this as fast as you can go?" Shahra asked, making Silver's cheeks burn.

"What? There's hardly any ground to run on in my time!" Silver bellowed.

"True." Shahra muttered. "Say the words 'Speed Break'."

"Um... Speed Break?" Silver's voice took a different tone as if asking if he was supposed to be going anywhere. "WHOA!"

Silver shot forward across the pages like a bullet, his legs moving faster than ever before. Wind pounded at his quills.

"I'm-not-used-to-running-this-fast!" Silver shouted the best he could over the wind.

If Shahra wasn't inside the ring on Silver's finger and floating beside him, she would have rolled her eyes.


End file.
